the house of mystery
by KGalusha
Summary: kimbarely crawford moves in to a house meet new people possibly finds love kick DON'T OWN KICKIN IT


The house of mystery

BY KATELYN GALUSHA

TALBE OF CONTENT

CHAPTER 1 THE NEW HOUSE AND PEOPLE

CHAPTER 2 THE NEW SCHOOL AND FINDINGS

CHAPTER 3 THE NOSIES FROM THE ATTIC

Chapter 1

The new house

In the summer of 2014 there was a girl named Kimberly Crawford a she moving to a new house, but the house was very old it was made in 1894 but something unusual was about to happen.

Mom are we there yet said Kim who was only 15. Mom said almost we only 1 hour to go Kim. Really that long in till we get there. 1 hour later we are here they stopped the car Kim jumped out and saw a creep old house her and her parents walked into the house and saw dust ever where, and the old stair case then Kim and her mom walked up stair they saw the long hall way with five rooms. Then I asked my mom what was the room at the end of the hall way my mom said it is the attic it has been lock for years. She asked me what room I wanted and I picked second room. I walked in to the room it look like, the walls were yellow with a gold trim and the floor was wooded it had a bathroom and closet it was very big. Mom can you come here? Three minutes later what do you want sweetie? How old is this house mom? It was made in 1894 I think, wow that is old Kim said. Beth Kim dad called can you come here please mom and Kim walked down the long hall way and stair and met dad in the dining room, yes Kim said um his voice fading off, what Chris mom said we got rats he said WHAT! Mom and Kim screamed eww I hate rats mom said cool Kim said is our stuff here yet, just as mom said that the moving truck pulled in and she walked over and open the door and helped the men. I grabbed some of my boxes and walk up to my room. Hour later I walk down the stair to see all the movers gone and most of the stuff unpacked and found mom at the front door. She was talking to a man and a women I ask mom who they were and she said the new neighbors lily and joe brewer mom said they said hi to me and I said, hi and my mom invited them in my mom said they had a son my age named Jackson then they ask what school I was going to she said Dark Hill high (D.H.H) they said there son was going there he started in the fall. It was November when I moved then a knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts Kim sweetie can you get that mom said yeah I said I walked over to the door a opened it there was the boy look around my age shaggy brown hair brown eyes plain blue shirt black jean and vans, he was cutie then he said hello breaking my out of my thoughts, may I help you I said yeah babe looking for my parents he said, you must be Jackson I said it jack babe jack said, don't call me babe again I said fine blondie jack said with a smirk, I can't win can I said nope (popping the P) jack said, fine come with me I said we walked into the living room to meet his parents. When I got there they were talk about the house jack what are you doing here lily said came looking for you I was going to the mall just wanted to let you know jack said ok sweetie see you later, oh, can you take Kim with you lily said um no it fine I don't intrude I said no I insist lily said ok fine I do need new clothes I said. As arrived at the mall a c

Chapter 2

The new school and findings

Beep, Beep my alarm clock sounded as I pounded the top of it to make it stop. I checked the time it was 6:00 o'clock, why does school have to start so early I said to myself as I got up to get dressed, I was wearing a black shirt they said love on it in studs, black jeans with rips in them, black boot and a black leather jacket with a beanie(black). As I walked down stairs I smelt bacon my favorite. Went I got in to the dining room my mom greeted me, hi sweetie, how do you sleep? My mom said fine thanks I said your welcome mom said where's dad? I said he's at work, he got called in early mom said Oh I Said yeah mom said I better be going bye love you I said. As I walked to school jack caught up with me, wow jack said what I said nothing it's just you look different from yesterday he said i know i change my clothes i said chuckling to myself.


End file.
